Zjef De Mulder
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Zjef_De_Mulder" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Algemene Informatie' Zjef De Mulder is een hoofdpersonage dat sinds 28 augustus 2013 vertolkt wordt door Jan Van den Bosch. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Over zijn familie is Zjef altijd zeer geheimzinnig geweest omdat hij naar eigen zeggen geen contact meer heeft met zijn ouders. Tijdens het 25ste seizoen vertelt Zjef de volledige waarheid. Zijn vader, Pierre, had een drankprobleem en durfde dit wel eens te combineren met medicatie uit de apotheek. Ook werd Zjef mishandeld door de man. Zjefs moeder, Leah, overleed toen hij nog maar 6 jaar oud was. Pierre maakte zijn zoon wijs dat haar dood zijn schuld was, omdat hij zogezegd niet braaf geweest was. Het zou Zjef niet verbazen dat zijn moeder bewust gewoon een overdosis aan medicatie heeft genomen om van de miserie af te zijn. Zjef is enig kind en wist al op jonge leeftijd dat hij homoseksueel was. Hij had een oogje op zijn jeugdvriend Quinten. Zjef had kort een relatie met Marijn, een jongen die hij in de Foodbar leerde kennen. De twee gingen uit elkaar wanneer Marijn duidelijk meer van hun relatie verwachtte. Enige tijd later krijgt Zjef gevoelens voor zijn Foodbar-voorganger Pieter-Jan, die weer even komt inspringen. Maar Pieter-Jan zocht alleen contact met Zjef om het telefoonnummer van Evy te kunnen bemachtigen. Zjef ontwikkelt een hechte band met Rudi. Rudi zit immers in de knoop met zijn seksuele geaardheid en vindt bij Zjef een luisterend oor. Zjef maant Rudi aan om het gewoon eens te proberen en de twee gaan dan ook samen naar bed. Zjef hoopt nadien op een relatie, maar Rudi zegt dat het voor hem maar iets eenmaligs is. Toch lijkt Rudi daarna overtuigd van zijn gevoelens ten opzichte van mannen en blijven hij en Zjef geregeld samen uitgaan. De twee evolueren dan ook van 'friends with benefits' tot een volwaardig koppel. Ondanks vele tegenslagen, blijft het koppel samen. Op 29 juni 2017 stappen ze in het huwelijksbootje. 'Studies en Beroepsleven' Zjef heeft heel wat hogere studies aangedurfd. Zo heeft hij onder andere Filosofie, Psychologie, Pol & Soc, Geneeskunde en Rechten geprobeerd. Maar uiteindelijk geen ene bovenstaande opleiding effectief afgemaakt. Tijdens zijn studies heeft Zjef wel een culinaire avondopleiding gedaan op een kokschool, wat hem ten goede komt bij zijn sollicitatie bij de Foodbar in augustus 2013. Ondanks dat hij overkomt als een wispelturige en onhandige man, neemt CEO Veronique Van den Bossche hem aan als hulpje van Liesbeth Pauwels in de broodjeszaak. Begin september 2013 gaat Zjef er aan de slag. Een hele tijd later moet Zjef door geldtekort tijdelijk een extra job zoeken zodat hij zijn schulden aan Rudi Verbiest kan terugbetalen. Hij gaat aan de slag als nachtwaker, maar brengt daardoor zijn job in de Foodbar in gevaar. Eind 2014 wilt Zjef terug gaat studeren om zijn master in de Economie te behalen, maar hij heeft er niet de juiste financiële middelen voor en bergt deze plannen alweer op. In februari 2017 wordt Zjef gerant van de Foodbar wanneer Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme verhuist naar Los Angeles. Om Trudy te eren zet hij een nieuw broodje op de kaart: De Trudy Deluxe, die sinds toen af en toe wordt besteld door Trudy en ander cliënteel. 'Trivia' *Zjef is geboren op 28 mei 1984. Anno 2019 wordt hij dus 35 jaar. *Bij de aankondiging van de intrede van acteur Jan Van den Bosch Zjef ontstond er op de sociale media een grappige naamsverwarring waarbij bepaalde fans dachten dat het personage Jan Van den Bossche een nieuw gezicht zou krijgen. *Zjef is het eerste vaste mannelijke personage uit de soap dat openlijk homoseksueel is. Voordien waren de vaste personages met een homo- of biseksuele geaardheid altijd vrouwen. *Benny Coppens (Roel Vanderstukken) noemt Zjef vaak 'Jozef'. *Bij zijn debuut vertelde Zjef 'dat zijn ouders onlangs de geldkraan hebben toegedraaid na zijn mislukte studies' alsof zijn moeder nog in leven was, terwijl later verteld wordt dat Leah De Mulder overleed toen hij zes jaar oud was. *Op 24 oktober 2017 (aflevering 6030) noemt Rudi zijn lief 'Zjef Marie-Rosé François De Mulder'. Het is nog onduidelijk of dit Zjefs volledige naam is of niet. 'Generiek' Intro-nikozjef.png Intro-mieke.png Generiek7_16.jpg Generiek7 Versie2 Foto13.png Generiek7 Versie2 Foto16.png Generiek8-19.jpg Generiek8-18.jpg Generiek8-21.jpg Generiek8-Zomer26.png Generiek8-Zomer27.png Generiek8-Zomer29.png Generiek8-Zomer36.png Generiek8-Zomer38.png Generiek8-Zomer41.png Generiek8-Zomer43.png 'Galerij' Zjef_De_Mulder_S23.png.png Zjef_De_Mulder_Stack.png.png Zjef23.jpg S24-zjef.jpg S24-zjef2.png zjef25.jpg S25-zjef_portret1.jpg Zjef_portret.jpg Familie portret2017 rudizjef 01.jpg Familie huwelijkRudi&Zjef 014.jpg Familie huwelijkRudi&Zjef 013.jpg Familie huwelijkRudi&Zjef 011.jpg 26758601 10156115836322491 6703779059562585587 o.jpg Category:Personages Category:Huidige Hoofdpersonages Category:Familie De Mulder Category:Zjef De Mulder